IRitF: The Missing Couple
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Takes place in the IRitF: Time to Carry On Universe. When Aaron and Gloria go missing, Maddie and Robbie want to go look for them. They don't when Skips advises them otherwise. Turns out, Aaron and Gloria are already much too preoccupied to be saved...THIS IS NOT A LEMON. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place during the "It Runs in the Family: Time to Carry On" Universe when they're 16.**

Robbie looked at his watch. He was becoming impatient.

"Where the hell is he?!" exclaimed Mikey, sitting at his drum set.

"It's not like Aaron to miss a band practice." said Skips.

"Hell, if anything, he's usually early." added Greg.

"Perhaps he ran into some difficulties?" said Pops, fiddling with his piano.

"Hmm," started Robbie. "I'll call Gloria, if anyone ought to know where Aaron is it's probably her."

Robbie dialed Aaron's girlfriend's number. Her voicemail came up.

_"Hi, this is Gloria. I can't get to my Cell Phone right now. Also, if this is Grandma, then your denchers are on the sink! For the love of God, don't call me every time you lose the denchers because they're ON THE SINK! Every Time!"_

"Damn!" exclaimed Robbie. "No answer. I hope their alright..."

**MEANWHILE.**

Maddie, Kimi, and Taylor were having a Girl's Night Out. They were hanging out at the mall. After what seemed like hours of shopping, they sat down at a table and ordered Milkshakes.

"Honestly, Maddie, you have enough Baseball Jerseys! Why not buy a pretty dress or a skirt once in a while?" exclaimed Taylor.

"Because I'm not some dumb Bieber-Loving Girly Girl." said Maddie. "Skirts repulse me..."

"Oh come on, Mads!" started Kimi. "Guys love a cute miniskirt every once in a while!"

"Really? Greg doesn't really seem like the kind of guy that likes ass." said Maddie, snickering.

"Oh, quiet you! And what about Robbie?"

"What about him?"

"What turns him on?" asked Taylor and Kimi simultaneously.

Maddie blushed and averted her eyes.

"Y'know...the usual stuff..."

Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Maddie, all guys are different. And Robbie's no exception. Now, c'mon, we're all girls here! What turns Robbie on?"

"Oh to hell with it," started Maddie, "Robbie really likes it when I scratch the fur behind his-"

"JUNK?" exclaimed Kimi, shocked.

"...NO...JUST...FREAKING...NO!" exclaimed Maddie. "I was going to say EAR! He likes when I scratch the fur behind his ear! Why would you think I would scratch his...GAH!"

"Sorry, I just assumed...y'know..." said Kimi.

"You just assumed that I like to scratch my boyfriend's...parts?"

"T-That's messed up on many levels, Kimi." said Taylor, somewhat shocked.

There was a short silence.

"...Heh, y'know, G-Gloria would probably like getting scratched behind her ear too." said Taylor.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Gloria in a while." said Kimi.

"Same with Aaron..." added Maddie.

"Wonder where they are..." said Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

**w00t! Here's Chapter 2 Guys! :)**

_**Later**** That**** Night.**_

Gloria ran through the park. It was pouring outside, and the ground was muddy. Her only light source was the Full Moon hanging in the night sky. Earlier that day, she had found a note on her front door that morning. She took it out of her pocket and read it again.

_"If you ever want to see Aaron again, come to the abandoned park zoo tonight at midnight! Look for the sewer grate next to the Old Lion Cage, we'll be waiting."_

"Aaron, sweetie, please be alright..." said Gloria to herself.

Gloria approached the entry to the Abandoned Park Zoo. The Gates were open. It was obvious that someone had been here earlier. She made her way to the Lion Cage, and went up to the Sewer Grate, which had been removed, leaving a large rectangular hole in the ground.

"Here goes..." she said.

She climbed down into the sewer, and pulled out her trashcan. As she walked along, she heard the sound of the running water next to her. She had to urinate, badly.

"H-Hello? Is anybody there?" Gloria had never been so scared in her life. She prayed to God that this was some sort of prank, and that Aaron would pop out of the corner, in an attempt to scare her.

"A-Aaron? If this is some prank-"

"I assure you, this is no prank." said a voice. Out of the shadows, a blonde girl dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans came forward. Her hair was covering an eye.

"Who are you?! Where's Aaron?! Is he okay?! What did you do with him!"

"Aaron is fine," she started. "We just want you to do some things for us, and he's yours."

"W-What kind of things?" asked Gloria, frightened.

"You'll see." the girl evilly smirked.

"C-Can I at least see Aaron?"

"Very well, follow me."

After walking for what seemed like hours, they came to a door. The girl took out an old, rusty key and unlocked it. They stepped inside to find a group of girls in a room, they all seemed to be fawning over something. That was when Gloria noticed that they were all wearing "Airwave Park" T-Shirts.

"Wait a minute...you're FANGIRLS? My Aaron was kidnapped by FANGIRLS? Is this a fucking JOKE?!"

"Far from it." said the girl. She began to laugh evilly as her voice turned into that of a British Man. Her figure then shifted into a familiar form.

"Death! I should've known! What the hell are you doing working with fangirls?"

"It's quite simple really," started death. "Some months ago Airwave Park played a show to obtain a soul guitar- a soul guitar that belonged to me!"

"What? But Aaron told me that some 7th Grader said it belonged to her grandfather!"

"That '7th Grader' was my niece, and I'm afraid she deceived your lover. She resents me, which is why she stole my guitar. She thought it 'belonged in a museum' or something ridiculous like that!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"You're going to break into the museum and retrieve that guitar, or else Aaron dies. Look over there..." Death pointed to a spot on the wall, where Aaron was chained by his arms and legs. His shirt had been ripped off. It was obvious he had been beaten. He was half unconscious. "If you fail to comply," started Death, "then these fangirls which I possessed are going to beat Aaron half to death and carry him to Death Bear's Chamber, and lock him in, where the now Adult Offspring of Death Bear himself will finish the job."

"WHAT?" Gloria was panicking now. "P-Please! You can't do this! I can't steal from a museum!"

"Then I guess your lover is Bear Chow!"

"WAIT!" exclaimed Gloria.

"Yessss?" said Death.

"...I'll...I'll do it..."

"Excellent! You have one week! Now, away with you!" Death commanded.

"C-Can't I please have a moment with Aaron? Please?" Gloria said. She was tearing up.

"Very well, but hurry up!"

Gloria ran over to Aaron and hugged him.

"G-G-Gloria..." said Aaron weakly. His face was a mess; I large bruise on his nose covered in dried blood, and a black eye that was swelling up.

"Aaron!" Gloria kissed him passionately on the mouth. She began sobbing. "A-Aaron, I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise! Everything's gonna be fine!"

"G-Gloria...I love you...please, go...hurry up...get Skips to help you...he know's everything..." said Aaron.

He passed out, now fully unconscious.

"A-Aaron? Aaron!" said Gloria, still crying.

"That's enough! Away with you!" Death snapped his fingers, and teleported Gloria back to the field in front of the park house. It was still raining. Gloria was laying on the ground, her tears pouring onto the soil next to her. "Aaron..." she said between sobs. She removed herself from the ground. She trudged over to Skip's house, her legs partially covered in mud. She was soked from head to toe, her clothes now tightly hugging her features. She was cold.

When she arrived at Skip's Place, she knocked on the door. Skips opened it.

"Gloria! What happened? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

* * *

Gloria had told him everything. Death, his plan, the fangirls, the soul guitar...everything. He told her they'd come up with a plan. He then gave her a bathrobe so that she could shower and get the mud off her legs. She stepped into the bathroom, and began removing her clothes. She put her soaked clothes outside the bathroom door, where Skips would grab them and hang them to dry.

She turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. She then sat down on the toilet and was finally able to relieve herself. The only thing was, she was doing these actions sub-consciously. All she could think about right now was Aaron, and if she would ever see him again. She began crying once again. It felt good to let her tears out; To her, it was like letting out all her worries and frustrations. She flushed the toilet and got in the shower. She sat down, not bothering to start washing her hair. She needed to think. The feeling of the hot water hitting her skin soothed her. Gloria could feel her mind, and her heart breaking. She looked down at her body; She expected to see what she normally saw- the bodily features and the light tan fur that made up her person. She looked down, expecting to see her C-cup breasts looking back at her; but instead saw her tears drop from her eyes and hit the floor below.

* * *

_At the End of the World,_

_Or the last thing I see,_

_You are,_

_Never coming home, Never coming home,_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me..._

_And all the smile that you never ever got to see..._

_Ever..._

* * *

Gloria stepped out of the shower. She dried herself with a towel, and put on the bathrobe. It was a little big on her, but it fit. She went downstairs to where skips had a blueprint of the Twin Peaks Museum. He turned to look a Gloria.

"You look like you've been crying."

Gloria was silent. "..."

"Look," started Skips, "Aaron will be fine, don't worry."

"I just...I..Aaron is only person I have left...I need him...I love him."

"What do you mean he's the only one you have left? What about your family?"

"My Mom and sister are living with my Uncle now...court order says he needed to have them with him...I wasn't allowed to go."

"Where are you living?"

"My Stepdad...he doesn't like me..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's why we can't fail in getting Aaron back...I feel like...he's the one..."

"I understand."

"If he d-dies...then..." Gloria couldn't finish her sentence. The thought of Aaron meeting his death was enough to bring her back to tears.

* * *

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies!_

_She dies..._

* * *

"Don't worry, it won't come to that, I promise." said Skips, reassuringly.

Gloria mustered up a smile and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Skips."

* * *

_At the End of the World,_

_Or the last thing I see,_

_You are,_

_Never coming home, Never coming home,_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me..._

_And all the smile that you never ever got to see..._

_Ever..._

* * *

There was a sound of thunder.

**A/N** Can** anyone guess the song?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The song in the last chapter was "The Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance. Here we goooooooooooo!**

The next day, Gloria woke up on the couch. Skips had told her of his plan right before she went to bed. Ten minutes before the Museum closes, Skips would disguise himself as a guard, steal a guard's security pass, and sneak him and Gloria into the exhibit. Skips would then deactivate the security grid, get the guitar, turn the security grid back on, and they would be off. Seems simple, right?

The plan wouldn't take place until 11:50 that night. Until then, Gloria would just have to hang out. She decided to go tell everyone the situation. She headed for Maddie's.

* * *

Mordecai and Margaret weren't home. That meant Maddie could finally have some alone time with her boyfriend. Between shows and having to put up with fangirls trying to have pointless conversations with him while he was walking through town, Robbie hadn't had much free time on his hands. Now, they were doing what they enjoyed doing most together as a couple- cuddle on the couch and watch funny internet videos on Maddie's laptop.

"Pfft hahahaha! Wedgie Ninja strikes again!" laughed Robbie as he viewed the Viral Video on the small computer screen.

"Hahahaha! Dude didn't even see it coming!" exclaimed Maddie. "Heh, you know Robbie, I missed this! I missed spending alone time with you."

"Yeah, me too." Robbie kissed Maddie on the lips. Or beak. Whatever. Maddie then got fully on top of Robbie (putting the laptop on the floor) and wrapped her arms around him. Robbie did the same. He felt the warmth of Maddie's purple feathers engulf him as he wrapped his arms around her feathery, fleshy waist. They interlocked lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Maddie was about to slide a hand up Robbie's shirt, when-

_*Ding-Dong!*_

_Crap! _Thought Maddie. "Just a minute." said Maddie as she got up.

"Talk about great timing..." said Robbie sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." said Maddie as she reached for the doorknob. She opened the door, and they found Gloria standing there.

"Gloria!?" said Maddie. "Robbie, get over here, it's Gloria!"

Robbie came running to the door.

"Where in God's name have you been!? And where's Aaron!?"

Gloria inhaled deeply, and let out a strong exhale. There was grief in her voice.

"Well..."

* * *

"...And that's what's been going on." said Gloria, having finished telling them everything.

"But if you steal that Soul Guitar, you could get arrested!" exclaimed Maddie.

"I don't care! I have to do this! Aaron could DIE! And if Aaron DIES, then that means bye-bye rhythym guitarist, bye-bye Airwave Park, and bye-bye to the only guy that ever _Loved Me!_" exclaimed Gloria.

"Whoa, whoa, Gloria, chill out." started Robbie. "We'll help you get the guitar."

"No guys, I don't want to risk anyone else being arrested. Skips is helping though, and his plan seems pretty rock-solid. Chances are we'll just get in and out..." Gloria's words seemed to trail off. The overwhelming thought of Aaron meeting his death was beginning to consume her mind once more. Maddie then noticed a tear emerging from Gloria's right eye.

"Oh, Gloria." said Maddie as she gave her friend a comforting hug. Gloria was weeping again. "It'll be alright, Aaron will be fine..."

* * *

**LE MEANWHILE**

Aaron stirred to life. He was still in the same place as he was since the last time he passed out. His back and neck ached terribly. His wrists and feet were numb.

"D-DEATH!" shouted Aaron with all his might. Death then appeared before him.

"What in the blazes do you want? I was in the middle of watching a movie with the Mrs."

"LET ME GO!" shouted Aaron. Death sighed.

"Look, I thought we already went over this." Death said as he evilly grinned. "Your lady friend tries to steal the guitar, gets trapped, goes to jail, I take the guitar, and you spend eternity in the Underworld. I get what's rightfully mine, yours and Robbie's petty little band is broken up forever, and I do it all in time to go on Vacation with my family next week."

"You BASTARD! Y-You're wrong! Gloria's gonna get that guitar and bring it back here! I know she will!" exclaimed Aaron.

"Don't hold ya breath kid, that museum has the tightest security on the entire northeastern seaboard." Death then disappeared.

"WAIT!" Aaron called out, but to prevail. He then felt one of his chains loosen. He looked up to find his right arm free, the chain had broken from the rust.

Aaron looked as it as a sign from God, as if to say _She's coming._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, I've just been under a lot of stress lately. A close friend of mine tried to kill herself the other day, now she's clinically insane, not to mention I have a close friend suffering from depression, and another who's become somewhat insensitive...that, and my grades in school aren't so hot and my parents are breathing down my neck about it. And if that wasn't bad enough, I have a cold.**

**I promise I'll update soon, I already started on the next chapter.**

**Again, I'm really sorry about all off this.**

**-Nikko (aka guitarguy12345) Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gloria and Skips dashed out of the museum. It was after midnight. Gloria had the Soul Guitar on her back in a special case. The alarm was sounding. Luckily, they weren't caught on camera and left no trace.

* * *

Aaron, still chained, felt something inside of him. He couldn't describe it, just that he had a gut instinct that Gloria was on her way. Even though the bruises on his face still stung with soreness, he still could muster up a smile.

* * *

Gloria busted through the gates and made toward the open sewer grate. She hopped down, guitar still in hand. She rushed down the path. It was emptier than before. Before, she could feel the cold eyes of the possessed fangirls all around her. Now she could feel it was just her and Skips. She entered the room where Aaron was chained and found it empty.

"A-Aaron? God DAMMIT!" exclaimed Gloria in a fit of rage. "Death tricked us!"

"I WAS going to trick you," started Death as he walked out of the shadows with Aaron slumped over his shoulder, unconscious. "I was just about to get out of hear but I dropped my bloody wallet. Now get out before I- OUCH!"

Gloria had struck Death over the head with the Soul Guitar.

"There's your freaking guitar!" screamed Gloria. Skips grabbed Aaron and they ran out, with a crowd of possessed fangirls who seemingly appeared out of nowhere began chasing them. When they approached the Park Zoo Gates, Gloria closed them, and Skips locked it.

It was finally over.

* * *

**Some Months Later.**

Everyone was happy to see Aaron alive and well. He made a full recovery since he was kidnapped, and is back with the band. It was Valentine's Day, and the weather was brisk. Since Robbie and Greg were in a good mood, they invited the entire fanclub that had kidnapped them some months before for a private at the old Park Ballroom. A few songs in, Aaron stepped up to his microphone.

"How you doin' Twin Peaks?" he said.

"Hey, I'm supposed to say crap like that!" said Robbie, who had had one to many Radicolas.

"Play nice, kids!" said Greg jokingly.

"I just wanted to say," started Aaron "That this next song goes out to our girlfriends Gloria, Maddie, Kimi, and Taylor, who promised they wouldn't get pissed if we invited a bunch of girls we don't know for a private show!"

"Are they keeping there promise? I forgot my contacts at home and I can't see for sh*t."

Maddie, Gloria, Kimi and Taylor laughed at the boy's stage banter.

"But this song goes out to Gloria in particular because she saved me from getting killed by Death! SO ALL YOU FANGIRLS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT BETTER F**KING THANK HER FOR DOING SO! You see this?" Aaron has he lifted his sleeve to show the marks the chains had left. "That is what happens when you're at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Yeah, that's dandy. This song is called THANK YOU FOR THE VENOM!" exclaimed Robbie.

*intro*

**Robbie (talking): **Sing it!

**Crowd:**

_Sister, I'm nooooot much, a-_

**Robbie: **

Poet, but a criminal! And you've always had the chance! Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry

**Greg and Aaron:**

On!  
And on!  
And on!

**Robbie:**

I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me,

**Greg and Aaron:**

On!  
And on!  
And on!  
And on!

**Robbie:**

Love is the red the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
the floor,  
the floor

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

_[Chorus]_

**Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:**

So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then

**Greg and Aaron:**

FIRE AT WILL!

**Robbie:**

Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me,

**Aaron:**

Hallelujah, lock and motherf**kin' load!

**Robbie:**

Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes

**Aaron:**

You one!  
And one!  
And one!  
And one!

**Robbie:**

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

_[Chorus]_

**Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:**

So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

*Guitar Solo*

*All Music Stops*

**Robbie:**

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe

*Music Starts Again*

**Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:**

_[Chorus]_  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

_[Chorus]_  
So give me all your poison (Fire at will)  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts (Fire at will)  
And make me ill  
You're running after something (Fire at will)  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want (Fire at will)  
Then fire at will

*End of Song*

"WOO!" exclaimed a sweaty, exasperated Robbie. "That song...is still...my favorite song to play live."

After the show, and a T-Shirt Signing (Robbie, Greg, Aaron, and Mikey were asked to sign multiple fans "chestal" areas a few times; Mikey wrote "Not for sale" on of them instead. Heh.) they just hung out in the empty ballroom. It was littered with soda cans and what Mikey presumed was bodily fluids. Guess the fans enjoyed the show so much they didn't want to miss it for anything- not even the bathroom.

"I. Am. Wiped." said Mikey as layed down, resting his head in Taylor's lap.

"Crap, I think I broke the callous on one of my fingers." said Greg as he bandaged his bloody finger.

"Hey, what did I tell you about doing improv solos the exceed 5 minutes?" said Aaron.

"Not to do them..."

"And what did you do?"

"...Shut up, Aaron!"

"That's what I thought."

Gloria whispered in Aaron's ear.

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay..." replied Aaron.

They went into the girl's bathroom; The door to it was hanging by it's hinges from olg age. Gloria pulled Aaron into a tight kiss, and then stopped.

"I don't ever want to lose you again." said Gloria, as she looked meaningfully at Aaron.

"Good, because I don't think I can get kidnapped like that again and live."

"I'm being serious! I love you, Aaron. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Aaron smiled. "I think it's time."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute buddy, I think we're a little young for tha-"

"No! I'm not talking about _that_!" exclaimed Aaron. "I'll be right back." He said as he ran out onto the stage and went inside his guitar case. He removed his guitar and opened the secret compartment. He took out a small ring box and went back to Gloria.

"Gloria," he began. "What I have here is a Promise Ring."

Gloria gasped as Aaron slid the ring on her finger.

"In 10 years' time, I'm going to marry you. I promise."

Gloria had tears in her eyes.

"A-Aaron, I...I...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"...Yes!" she exclaimed as she passionately kissed Aaron- which escalated into a much more sensual makeout session.

_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaailed It. _thought Aaron to himself.

_The next 10 years is gonna be awesome._


End file.
